In an operation of a manufacturing process, various types of materials are exhausted out of a process chamber. In different field of manufacturing, different types of materials are expelled out to environment through pipelines.
To keep the manufacturing process running, the pipeline is under a certain condition. The condition of the pipeline is dependent on different types of exhaust and the environment of the manufacturing process.